Filled with Hope
is Cure Orange's first character song that debuted in Episode 33 . Lycris |-|Romaji= Kono kurai yoru ni kura yami no nakade hitori de zetsubō ni kakoma reta kanashimi no inazuma kyōfu no kaze shi no chinmoku watashi wa akirameru beki desu ka? Matawa tatakai tsudzukeru? Watashi wa mada karera no koe o kiku. Watashi ni yūki o ataeru korera no koe kesshite akiramemasen zetsubō ni chokumen shite. Dakara, watashi wa tsuyoi kokoro o motte iru beki desu Kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa tatakau kibō, kibō, kibō: Wareware wa setsuzoku sa remasu sono mirai o tsukamu tame ni watashitachi no te o hirogeru kibō de mitasa reta Kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa akiramenai kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa ushinau koto wa arimasen janpu shite mahō no kotoba o iu kibō ga michite imasu. Tokidoki, watashitachiha naku, watashitachiha zetsubō suru shikashi, watashitachi wa tsuneni egao ni owaru. Itami ya kurushimi ni kankei naku, watashi wa tatakai tsudzukerudeshou. Daremoga machigai o okasu. Shikashi, mottomo jūyōna koto watashitachi no machigai kara manabu kotodesu. Tatoe anata ga ochite mo, anata wa yori tsuyoku okinakereba narimasen kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa tatakau kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa anata o mitsukerudeshou watashi wa tomodachi to shunkan o motsu kibō de mitasa reta kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa osorete inai kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa akiramenai rizumu de utsukushī merodī o utaou kibō de mitasa reta watashi wa mohaya watashi o kakomu kuro o osoreru koto wanaideshou īe! Subarashī mirai o tsukuridasu tame ni, watashi wa sore to tatakau tsumori desu Kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa tatakau kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa anata o mamorimasu issho ni watashitachiha mirai o hikari de terashimasu kibō de mitasa reta kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa ushinau koto wa arimasen kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa akiramenai watashi wa kokoro no zetsubō ni taishite katsudarou kibō de mitasa reta kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa tatakatta kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa katsu min'na, soko ni iru yo. Dakara egao o miseta kibō de mitasa reta kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa chūcho shinaidarou kibō, kibō, kibō: Watashi wa akiramenai |-|Kanji= この暗い夜に 暗闇の中で一人で 絶望に囲まれた 悲しみの稲妻 恐怖の風 死の沈黙 私はあきらめるべきですか？ または戦い続ける？ 私はまだ彼らの声を聞く。 私に勇気を与えるこれらの声 決してあきらめません 絶望に直面して。 だから、私は強い心を持っているべきです 希望、希望、希望：私は戦う 希望、希望、希望：我々は接続されます その未来をつかむために私たちの手を広げる 希望で満たされた 希望、希望、希望：私はあきらめない 希望、希望、希望：私は失うことはありません ジャンプして魔法の言葉を言う 希望が満ちています。 時々、私たちは泣く、私たちは絶望するしかし、私たちは常に笑顔に終わる。 痛みや苦しみに関係なく、私は戦い続けるでしょう。 誰もが間違いを犯す。 しかし、最も重要なこと 私たちの間違いから学ぶことです。 たとえあなたが落ちても、あなたはより強く起きなければなりません 希望、希望、希望：私は戦う 希望、希望、希望：私はあなたを見つけるでしょう 私は友達と瞬間を持つ 希望で満たされた 希望、希望、希望：私は恐れていない 希望、希望、希望：私はあきらめない リズムで美しいメロディーを歌おう 希望で満たされた 私はもはや私を囲む黒を恐れることはないでしょう いいえ！ 素晴らしい未来を創り出すために、私はそれと戦うつもりです 希望、希望、希望：私は戦う 希望、希望、希望：私はあなたを守ります 一緒に私たちは未来を光で照らします 希望で満たされた 希望、希望、希望：私は失うことはありません 希望、希望、希望：私はあきらめない 私は心の絶望に対して勝つだろう 希望で満たされた 希望、希望、希望：私は戦った 希望、希望、希望：私は勝つ みんな、そこにいるよ。 だから笑顔を見せた 希望で満たされた 希望、希望、希望：私は躊躇しないだろう 希望、希望、希望：私はあきらめない |-|English= In this dark night Alone in the dark Surrounded by despair The Lightning of Sadness The Wind of Fear And the Silence of death. Should I give up Or keep fighting? I still hear their voices. These voices that give me the courage I will never give up In the face of the despair. So, I should have a strong heart Hope, Hope, Hope: I will fight Hope, Hope, Hope: We will be connected Spreading our hands out to catch that future Filled with hope Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not give up Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not lose Jump higher and say the magic words Filled with hope. At times, we cry, we despair But we always end up smiling. No matter the pain and suffering, I will continue to fight. Everybody makes mistakes. But the most important thing is to learn from our mistakes. Even if you fall, you must rise even stronger Hope, Hope, Hope: I will fight Hope, Hope, Hope: I'll find you I will have with my friends moments Filled with hope Hope, Hope, Hope: I'm not afraid Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not give up Let's sing the beautiful melody at the rhythm Filled with love I will no longer be afraid of the black that surrounds me No! I will fight against it to create a brilliant future Hope, Hope, Hope: I will fight Hope, Hope, Hope: I will protect you Together we will have a future illuminated by a light Filled with hope Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not lose Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not give up I will win against despair with my heart Filled with hope Hope, Hope, Hope: I fought Hope, Hope, Hope: I will win Look, everyone is there. So made a smile Filled with hope Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not hesitate Hope, Hope, Hope: I will not give up Trivia This is played as an insert song in Episode33 Characters Appearance Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:CandySongs Category:Character Songs Category:Candyseries Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Royal Rainbow Pretty Cure Category:Music